Purpose
by Elithay
Summary: When they created Kanda they made him to kill. It was his purpose. It was what he was good for. Murderous!Kanda, multipal character death, dark.


Murder? In MY Order?!

IT'S MORE LIKELY THAN YOU THINK!

Idea for this from my dear friend Chibi. Love you to pieces.

No real pairing, though slightly implied onesided KandaxAllen, but not really.

Nice and dark.

Slighty graphic death scenes sometimes, but not too horrible. I think. Anyway, read and enjoy ^^

---

In the Order there were many people Kanda wanted to murder.

From the very beginning that list had started with Lavi.

"_Yu_, Kanda, _don't do this_, please _don't do this." Lavi waved his hands in front of him frantically, looking across the room at his dropped hammer. He judged the distance quickly, and made a last desperate lunge for it, but it was stopped short by Kanda neatly slicing off his hand._

_Lavi screamed, looking up into Kanda's maddened eyes as he curled up in a ball, clutching at his stump._

_Kanda's facial expression didn't even change as he stabbed cleanly through Lavi's heart, pulling out the blade to watch the_ former _bookman's apprentice fall over to the side dead._

He had wanted to kill Daiysa, but a Noah had beat him to it. Tiodell and Marie were both available, but Marie wasn't so bad by Kanda standards, aka he left him alone.

The old man, however...

_"Yu, my little darling apprentice." Tiodells voice didn't even waver as his arm fell to the ground with a dull thump, some blood from where his arm used to be painting the canvas he had been standing in front of._

_Kanda raised an eyebrow, somewhat surprised by his 'teachers' lack of response._

_"If I had known you didn't want to be in the picture this bad I never would have-" the sentence was never finished as his head, cleanly severed off at the neck, clunked down on the floor, followed by the body crumpling down to form a beautiful picture of deep crimson blood. _

The only time Kanda had an urge to kill Lenalee was when she had gone insane.

How dare she go insane, it wasn't_ fair_ for her to go insane! How could she betray him like that? She wasn't supposed to be that weak and it disgusted him, but not enough to kill her.

Her brother though...Komui Lee, head of the science department. So happy. So jovial. He knew that he had his serious moments, but sometimes...

_"Brother!" Lenalee screamed and ran forward just as Kanda sliced Komui's throat._

_She dove down, cradling his nearly severed head, not caring about the blood that poured down, soaking her pure white stockings to a deep crimson._

_Lenalee looked up into Kanda's dead eyes, tears on her face and asked quietly, almost inaudibly, "Why?"_

_A smirk made its way onto Kanda's face and Lenalee averted her eyes for a second before looking back, and that was probably the only reason Kanda didn't kill her as he said, "It's what I was made for." _

Every normal person Kanda saw he wanted to kill. They had no reason to live, no purpose in life other than being fodder for the Earl. He despised the Finders the most of all the normal people he saw because they were so useless.

They knew about the war, they tried to 'help' and yet most of the time they led them on wild goose chases and got in the way when there was a fight.

_There were five Finders. There had been ten, but by the time Kanda got there their number had been halved by their stupidity. He was content for the number to dwindle to zero by the time he had to head back to Headquarters._

_Killing the Akuma with ease ('It was a god damned Level 1' Kanda had growled as he sliced it neatly in quarters) he turned on the Finders._

_Like the useless bugs they were they were crying, happy an Exorcist had saved them from being turned into toxic dust, and mourning for their lost comrades._

_Looking at them disdainfully Kanda walked up to the nearest one who began to babble, "Thank you Sir Exorcist, without you-" his speech of thanks was cut off as he looked down to see Mugen impaled in his stomach. He looked up, his eyes widening in shock as Kanda ripped out his sword sideways, tearing through half of his body and the Finder went down with a gurgled scream._

_The four Finders left were in shock and Kanda rolled his eyes, or would have if he lowered himself to such mundane gestures, and sliced the nearest ones head in half diagonally, the spray of blood hitting the man behind him directly in the eyes, blinding him. Not that it mattered, even if he did see the next attack coming it wouldn't have stopped him from getting cut in half and his entrails exposed along the rocky ground._

_The last two Finders had watched in horror and as the crazed Exorcist turned toward them they began to run. The one that was slightly slower didn't get very far as he was suddenly missing a leg._

_Dropping down with a scream it gave Kanda the time and leisure to sic his Hells Insects on the other Finder and the one on the ground felt ill as the Insects devoured his companion. He was so focused on that carnage he didn't even notice Kandas sword come down and disconnect his head from his body._

_Kanda watched with detached boredom as the Finders head rolled down the slight slope away from the body. Turning away from the mess without so much as a second glance he cursed the lack of progress, there hadn't even been any Innocence, and made his way back to the train to go back to the Order. _

Allen Walker.

From the moment he had even heard of him as being an 'intruder' he had harbored a deep hatred of the boy. He had longed to kill him, maim him, make him _suffer_. It was nothing against the small white haired Exorcist himself, Kanda just really, _really_ did not like curses.

_"__It's not you I dislike, you know?" Kanda said softly as he plunged Mugen into Allens eye, not deep enough to reach the brain, just enough to destroy his eye._

_Allen screamed and jerked back, hitting his head on the wall Kanda had cornered him against. He was almost lucky that Kanda had moved his sword or he would have impaled himself in a deadly manner on the sword when his head bounced forward again._

_"W-what the hell are you talking about?" Allen panted, on hand coming up to cover the mangled hole of tissue and blood where his cursed eye used to be. He didn't really mind, it would grow back...if he lived long enough._

_Kanda lowered Mugen so it scraped the ground as he lunged forward again, one hand pressing against Allens chest as he rested his forehead against the younger boys, "Though I'm not a fan your personality I can see where you come from. If it was just you I wouldn't have to kill you. It's almost sad. We couldn't be friends of course, there is no such thing, but maybe..." he moved a hand to Allens face, drawing it through the blood._

_Allen flinched away and muttered, "You're insane."_

_That was obviously the wrong thing to say as Kanda's face closed off again. "It's unfortunate you think so." he said softly, drawing back and putting his sword in a ready position._

_Without giving the boy time to react Kanda cut off his Innocence-laden arm and part of his shoulder, leaving a gaping wound. Allen gasped, and then choked, coughing up blood as he sagged to the floor._

_Even without Kanda doing anything else he would bleed to death in a few minutes, his blood was already pooling on the floor and soaked in with his clothes on his left side._

_Kanda looked down, watching the younger boy gasping on the ground and moved his sword again, stopping the sounds with a sweep of his sword and a last, slightly less enthusiastic, spray of blood and gurgling, bubbling noise._

_Sighing, he turned to walk away. There was more fun to be had, perhaps, but he wouldn't know until he found someone more interesting. It wasn't as much fun to murder someone who would whimper and cry._

Kanda sat in the crimson main examination room in Headquarters. He had been there for a few hours and wasn't inclined to get up yet. He supposed he would have to leave eventually, but for now the smell and sight around him was almost comforting.

With a barely notable smile, something completely foreign to his face, he got up and began walking to the door.

He completely ignored the faint splashing sound as he walked through a particularly deep puddle of blood, more intent on what he was going to do now. He supposed he would have to be more careful with Mugen now that there was no one left alive to fix it.

Walking toward the exit he stepped over bodies, barely recognizing them as he passed by. There was no reason to, it's not like they mattered anyway. They were just one more dot on the world, with no more importance than a bug or other insignificant thing. He frowned as he kicked Johnny's head out of the way. It was blocking him from opening the door he needed.

_Johnny, Reever, Jerry, Timothy, Cloud, Sokoro. None of them mattered. None of it mattered._

Reaching the giant exit doors of the Orders HQ, or former Orders HQ as no one was left alive to continue it in this place, he thought about what he would do next. He supposed he would work his way East. At the moment it was easier to get to China than North America.

With a nod he pushed open the doors and began to walk.

They had made him to save themselves from destruction, and had ended up bringing destruction upon themselves.

-  
End

Yes we like us some murderous Kanda, it's pretty fab ;D

Hope you enjoyed it ^^


End file.
